Shane Rhodes
Shane Rhodes (born 1973) is a Canadian poet.Err, Trove, National Library of Australia. Web, Apr. 24, 2019. Life Rhodes grew up in a small town on the Alberta prairie.Erin, Poets in Profile: Shane Rhodes, Open Book Toronto. Web, June 2, 2013. He graduated from the University of New Brunswick's master’s program in creative writing."Poet Shane Rhodes and Novelist R.M. Vaughan to read at UNBF Nov. 14," News@UNB, November 5, 2003, University of New Brunswick. Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 24, 2019. He lives in Ottawa, Ontario. As the 2008 winner of the Lampman-Scott Award for Poetry, Rhodes turned over half of the $1,500 prize money to the Wabano Centre for Aboriginal Health, a First Nations health centre, according to a 2008 report by the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. "Taking that money wouldn't have been right," Rhodes said. The CBC reported that Rhodes felt "Scott's legacy as a civil servant overshadows his work as a pioneer of Canadian poetry."a b c News article, no byline, "Poet donates prize as reminder of award namesake's legacy", "Last Updated: Tuesday, October 21, 2008, 10:44 AM ET", CBC News (Canadian Broadcasting Corporation), retrieved August 8, 2009 Writing Reviews PoetryReviews.ca: "Shane Rhodes takes a lot of poetic risks in The Wireless Room (NeWest 2000). Rhodes is not governed by any one style, form, language, or theme; he is about variation, innovation, intelligence, and electricity."http://poetryreviews.ca/reviews/wireless-room-by-shane-rhodes/ Sonnet L'Abbé wrote in the Globe & Mail: about Rhodes's 4th collection, Err: :Shane Rhodes shows off an XXX-ly sexual, biochemically lexical textual dexterity in his latest collection of poems, Err. Everything we've seen so far from Rhodes sparkles with homophonic brilliance, and Err is no exception. The pleasure and challenge of Err is in the implications of its shifting dazzle. His poems, studded with puns and rhymes, shine with lights that turn from glitzy to seamy, from champagne crystal to syringe bevel, from the winking rivet of black leather machismo to the “wrench's chrome flash” of an auto mechanic's grunting masculinity. In Err, Rhodes dives into the Dionysian realms of drink, dangerous sex and dirty money, using his sensual speech to trace the movement of spirit and song through these worldly, dark and high-tech spheres. Recognition * Alberta Book Award for poetry, for The Wireless Room * 2003 Archibald Lampman Award, for Holding Pattern * 2008 Lampman-Scott Award, for The Bindery * The 2009 PK Page Founders Award for Poetry from the Malahat Review * Winner of the 34th National Magazine Awards for poetry (2011) Publications Poetry *''The Wireless Room''. Edmonton, AB: NeWest Press, 2000. ISBN 978-1-896300-15-3 *''Holding Pattern''. Edmonton, AB: NeWest Press, 2002. ISBN 978-1-896300-60-3 *''The Bindery''. Edmonton, AB: NeWest Press, 2007. ISBN 978-1-897126-14-1 *''Err''. Gibsons, BC: Nightwood Edition, 2011. ISBN 978-0-88971-256-0 *''Tengo Sed'' (shapbook). Victoria, BC: Greenboathouse Books, 2004. ISBN 978-1-894744-17-1 *''The Blues'' (broadside). Maxville, ON: above/ground press, 2004. *''X: Poems and anti-poems''. Gibsons, BC: Nightwood Editions, 2013. *''Dead White Men''. Toronto, ON: Coach House, 2017. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Shane Rhodes, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 24, 2019. Anthologized *''New Canadian Poetry'' (edited by Evan Jones). Fitzhenry and Whiteside, 2000. *''Side/lines: A new Canadian poetics'' (edited by Rob McLennan). Insomniac Press, 2002. ISBN 978-1-894663-34-2 *''Breathing Fire 2: Canada's new poets'' (edited by Lorna Crozier & Patrick Lane). Nightwood Editions, 2004. ISBN 978-0-88971-195-2 *''Seminal: The anthology of Canada’s gay male poets'' (edited by John Barton & Billeh Nickerson). Vancouver, BC: Arsenal Pulp Press, 2007.http://www.xtra.ca/public/Ottawa/Seminal_achievement_includes_local_writers-2852.aspx ISBN 978-1-55152-217-3 *''The Best Canadian Poetry in English, 2008'' (edited by Stephanie Bolster). Tightrope Books, 2008. * Best Gay Poetry 2008 (edited by Lawrence Schimel}. New York: A Midsummer Night’s Press: , 2008. Criticism *"Matrimony of the Sign: The Ideas and the Things in William Carlos Williams' Paterson" William Carlos Williams and the Language of Poetry, National Poetry Foundation, 2002. *"Buggering with History: Sexual Warfare and Historical Reconstruction in Timothy Findley's The Wars." Canadian Literature, 1998. *"Frontier Fiction: Reading Books in M. G. Vassanji's The Book of Secrets." Ariel: A Review of International English Literature, 1998. *"An Interview with M.G. Vassanji." Studies in Canadian Literature, 1997. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"To Elizabeth Bishop", Lemon Hound *"A Picture By Brueghel: Landscape With Icarus Falling", The Walrus, May 2005 ;Audio / video *[http://audioboo.fm/ShaneRhodes Audio Recordings from Err] *Shane Rhodes at YouTube ;Books *Shane Rhodes at Amazon.ca ;About *10 or 20 questions with Shane Rhodes at Rob McLennan's Blog. *Poets in Profile: Shane Rhodes interviewed at Open Book Toronto *[http://www.theglobeandmail.com/arts/books-and-media/err-by-shane-rhodes/article591095/ review of Err] in the Globe & Mail Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:University of New Brunswick alumni